The present invention relates to a facial compact for carrying cosmetics, and more particularly to a facial compact having a storage space which can carry not only cosmetics but also cosmetic related articles or unrelated articles.
In general, a facial compact basically comprises a receptacle member for accommodating therein cosmetics, and a cover member having a lower surface to which a mirror is attached, the receptacle member and the cover member being rotatably connected with each other at respective rear ends so that the cover member can be opened or closed relative to the receptacle member.
In order to maintain the cover member in a closed position relative to the receptacle member, the cover member has a projection extending downwardly from a front end of a lower surface thereof and a second engaging projection projecting rearwardly from the projection, the receptacle member has formed on a front end face thereof a first engaging projection which is engageable with the second engaging projection. The cover member is maintained in a closed position relative to the receptacle member by snap engagement between the first and second engaging projections. When opening the cover member from the closed state, the front end of the cover member is urged upwardly, and such upward displacement causes the second engaging projection of the cover member to climb over the first engaging projection of the receptacle member, so that the second engaging projection is disengaged from the first engaging projection and the cover member is opened relative to the receptacle member.
Currently, in order to improve the operation of opening the cover member, there has been proposed a facial compact which is disclosed, for example, in Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-33705. In such facial compact, the receptacle member is provided, at a front end face thereof, with a push piece which is retractable relative to the receptacle member. When pushing the push piece inwardly, an end portion of the push piece urges the projection of the cover member upwardly, thereby disengaging the snap engagement between the first and second engaging projections and opening the cover member relative to the receptacle member.
However, the foregoing conventional facial compact has the following problems.
(1) The push piece attached to the facial compact is very small and specifically is as small as or slightly larger than the projection. Therefore, it is difficult to push the push piece and the opening operation cannot be greatly improved.
(2) The receptacle member has, at a predetermined position of the front end face thereof, a small recess corresponding to the size of the push piece, and the push piece is provided in such recess. Therefore, it is troublesome to assemble the push piece in the recess.
(3) Besides the main function of covering the receptacle member, the cover member has only the additional function of supporting a mirror, and therefore space defined inside the cover member cannot be effectively utilized.
Next, further problems in connection with the above problem (3) will be described below in detail.
There are some women who cannot have a baby because of various reasons such as family finances, cultural ideas or family planning. Such women are required to practice birth control. In Japan, a condom is popular method of birth control. Usually, men carry condoms, and it is not the custom for women to carry condoms. If other people see a woman carrying a condom, they will be prejudiced against her.
However, once a woman becomes pregnant, there is tendency for the woman to incur both mental and physical injuries. Therefore, in order to avoid these injuries, it is desirable that a woman be able to carry condoms and practice birth control without having to depend on a man. Some condoms currently are sold in such a way that they are packaged in a fancy decorated case, such that other people would be able to see that a woman is carrying condoms. As a result, it has not been popular for women to carry condoms.
Further, in order to protect herself from venereal diseases such as AIDS or other sexually transmitted diseases, it is very important for a woman herself to carry condoms.